Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders, and other devices. A data storage device may comprise a storage media, such as a hard disk and/or solid state memory, and a buffer for temporarily storing data to be written to the storage media and/or read from the storage media. It is desirable to arrange the transfer of data to and/or from the buffer in way that optimizes the data throughput of the buffer.